1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a separate inter-blade platform for a bladed rotor disk of a turbo-machine, especially a rotor disk for a fan of a turbojet engine or for a compression stage of an aircraft engine.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In the construction of turbo-machine rotors, particularly of the type mentioned above, it is known to construct the blades in several parts in order, for example, to permit unitary dismantling in the case of blades with a large chord and substantial twist, and/or to facilitate their manufacture, whether by machining operations or by using composite materials. In particular, it is known to construct the inter-blade platforms separately, one of the functions of these platforms being to define a continuous wall limiting the main air flow path. These known techniques are illustrated in particular by GB-A-2 006 883, GB-A-2 171 151 and US-A-3 393 862, which show the use of separate inter-blade platforms and various methods of fixing them on the rotor. The use of composite materials has also been envisaged for the manufacture of these parts. FR-A-2639402 discloses another example of a construction comprising various methods of achieving the fixing of the platform on the rotor disk, and in some cases the Platform is made from a composite material of the type laminated by the winding or draping of fabrics.